Sam
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: C'est une histoire où l'on parle que de Sam alors bon... mais un peu de romance on va dire, mais vraiment un peu... et c'est triste...


**Sam...**

Sam venait de rentrer chez elle, après plus de cinq mois de travail non stop au SGC, le général lui avait ordonné de se détendre et de se reposer chez elle. Elle essaye de regimber mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos et obtempéra vite aux ordres qui étaient d'ailleurs plus des conseils de la part du général Hammond. Elle était donc maintenant chez elle, en vacance. Il était tard, déjà 22h45 et elle avait mangé au mess avant de partir. Elle décida donc d'aller immédiatement se coucher. Elle finissait de se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain, elle éteignit la lumière de la pièce et se dirigea vers son lit dans l'obscurité éclairé par les lumières de la rue. Avant de se coucher, elle observa son lit : un lit deux places. Deux places, pour deux personnes, mais si souvent occupé par une seule. Elle pris alors le draps, le souleva et se glissa délicatement dans son lit. Elle était sur le dos, dans la pénombre, la tête posée sur l'oreiller de gauche la couverture lui arrivant à la taille à cause de la chaleur ambiante de la saison. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et ce n'était pas étonnant. Dans ces grands moments de mélancolie, elle ne se sentait jamais très bien. Elle sorti alors son bras droit de sous les couvertures et la posa sur l'oreiller placé à droite. Elle ferma alors les yeux en pensant à celui qu'elle aurait tant aimé voir à cette place, au seul être qu'elle été certaine d'être tombé amoureuse et surtout au seul homme qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer...

SG-1 venait de rentrer de vacances. Suite à ce repos plus que mérité, l'équipe revenait plus qu'en forme en services actifs pour l'U.S. Air Force. Un briefing était prévu à 8h, c'est-à-dire dans à peine dix minutes. Sam était déjà arriver, elle relisait pour la énième fois le rapport pré mission. Sa future destination était P4X967, plus connu sous le nom de Pokola. SG-7 avait visité cette planète il y a une semaine et avait trouvé un peuple amicale et chaleureux avec un niveau technologique élevé et basé sur la nature. Pour faire face aux négociations, le général Hammond avait décidé d'envoyer SG-1 sur cette mission. Depuis que Jonas faisait parti de cette équipe, il n'avait encore jamais effectué de traiter des tractations avec un peuple pouvant devenir leur allié et après tout, maintenant, c'était son boulot. Pour Sam, cette expédition n'était pas si enrichissante que cela. On aurait pu croire que cette technologie l'aurait passionné mais on lui avait spécifié que l'importance technologique n'était pas à l'ordre de cette mission. Seul le traiter devait être signer, pour le reste, on verrais ultérieurement, dans d'autres mission.

Il était désormais 8h, SG-1 était entièrement présent, il ne manquait plus que le général Hammond à l'appel. Jack c'était automatiquement assis au côté de Sam, Jonas et Teal'c était en face d'eux. Tout le monde commençait à s'impatienter. Après tout, cette missions n'était bénéfique pour personne, hormis peut être Jonas.

Trois heures plus tard, SG-1 avait fini le briefing et était maintenant sur P4X967. Le peuple de Pokola était effectivement très amical. SG-1 avait été accueilli chaleureusement parmi eux comme des amis, comme des êtres égaux, ce qui était rare avec une population plus avancée. Dès le départ ils s'entendaient très bien et même les blagues de O'Neill fonctionnaient sur eux. Tout allait pour le mieux sur l'une des plus jolie planète. Jonas veillait à se que toutes les closes du traiter soir corrects et que chacun des deux peuples s'accordent avec celui-ci. Teal'c quand à lui surveillait Jonas, en effet, il restait toujours avec lui pour voir comment évoluait les choses. Seul Sam et Jack s'ennuyaient à mourir. Ils n'avaient par vraiment grand chose à raconter sur le traiter et cherchaient d'autres occupation. Pourtant, une jeune femme, qui restait près d'eux pendant les négociations l'avait bien remarqué. Elle leur propose alors de visiter la ville et de vivre avec le peuple. En plus de cela, un couple les accueillait chez eux et ils pouvaient ainsi mieux faire connaissance avec les personnes de cette planète.

C'est ainsi que Sam et Jack se retrouvèrent à loger chez de parfaits inconnus, mais ensemble dans une maison plus qu'inhabituelle. En effet, les maisons sur cette planète n'était composées que d'une seule pièce. A croire que le mot "pudique" n'existait pas chez eux. Les parents dormaient à côté des enfants qui étaient à côté de la cuisine, etc.. etc... Le couple qui accueillait Sam et Jack était un jeune couple d'une vingtaine d'année avec un bébé de 6 mois. Pendant leur voyage Sam et Jack se chargeait de les aidées.

C'est un matin que tout ce bouleversa. Il était aux environs de 7h quand Sam se leva, elle avait senti une agitation particulière ce jour la dans la maisoné. Le jeune couple, habituellement en train de dormir à cette heure là, était en train de se préparer pour partir. Sam affolé leur demanda ce qui se passait et elle appris donc que l'un de leur ami de la ville voisine avait vu un feu se déclancher dans se maison cette nuit la et il fallait à tout pris qu'ils aillent l'aider. Pour ne pas emmener son bébé là bas, elle décida de demander à Sam de le garder, ce qu'elle accepta vu que sur le moment, il faut bien l'avouer, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sam se retrouva donc, à 7h du matin, avec un bébé dabs les bras et toute seul dans cette grande maison... Enfin à deux, mais il dormait pour le moment...

Quelques temps plus tard, Jack se leva. Très surpris de voir son major avec un bébé dans les bras il faillit tomber par terre. Elle était si jolie... Il commençait à la scruter du regarde de la ou il était, elle, donnait un biberon au bébé et était placé de dos à Jack, de tel façon qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquer qu'il était levé. Malheureusement pour lui, il se cogna impunément sur une petite table qui, on pouvait dire, était comme une table de salon. Sam détourna donc son regard du bébé et vis son colonel réveiller en train de bredouiller des insultes quelconque contre cette pauvre table. Comme seul réponse à cette amusante scène, Jack eu un magnifique sourire de la part de Sam. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda pourquoi ce bébé lui était arrivé dans le bras mais surtout ou était passé leurs hébergeurs. Maintenant, il savait tout et honte sur lui, il avait été heureux à un moment que ce pauvre type ai été touché par un incendie, rien que pour voir Sam avec ce magnifique bébé dans les bras, il aurait tout fait maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle spectacle s'offrait à lui. Il ne pu d'ailleurs réprimé un sourire à son major.

Il était assis aux côtés de son major, toujours en train de donner le biberon au bébé, qui n'allait pas très vite pour manger. Sam et Jack n'avaient que très peu parlé depuis que celui-ci était debout. A vrai dire, ils regardaient ce merveilleux tableaux tout les deux et rien de mieux que le silence était apprécié dans ces moments la. Quand bébé eux fini son petit déjeuner, Sam alla le déposer l'enfant dans un petit lit qui lui était consacré. Ensuite elle revient s'asseoir, sans un mot. Sam et Jack étaient encore et toujours en extase devant se petite être qui avait réveiller tant de sentiments au plus profond d'eux même... Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack fini par cassé se moments si intense parce que la gène qu'il procuraient était de plus en plus présente et il le sentait bien.

A partir de là, tout ce qui ce passerait dans cette pièce serait à mettre dans le tiroir, "Quand on rentre sur Terre, il faudra encore tout oublier..." et malgré eux, ce tiroir était en train de déborder et même d'inonder le reste de leur cœur.

Ils parlaient calmement tout les deux, de cette planète, de ce peuple qui l'accueillait si bien... Ils appréciaient tout les deux cette ambiance si paisible. Rien ne pouvait les déranger. Sam et Jack étaient comme deux amis en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Mais au moment ou le bébé se réveilla, tout changea... Ils allèrent tout les deux vers lui pour essayer de le rendormir. Jack et Sam étaient au tour du berceau de ce petit être et Jack commença à le basculer légèrement pour qu'il reparte au pays de Morphée. Au bout de quelque minutes, l'ange de cette pièce reparti dans son sommeil. Au moment ou il se rendormis Sam et Jack levèrent les yeux et lui, et, malheureusement leur regard se croisèrent... C'est à ce moment la que la conversation changea de sujet.

Ils revinrent s'asseoir la où ils étaient précédemment et sans même penser à quoi que ce soit, ils se remémorèrent tous les bons et mauvais moment qu'ils avaient pu passer depuis c'est six dernières années et il y en avait des choses à dire. Ils commencèrent par se remémorer leur rencontre qui avait été plutôt explosif. Il faut bien avouer que leur a priori réciproques n'arrangeait rien, mais avec le temps, ils avaient réussit à faire face à cela et il faut le reconnaître, maintenant, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ils parlèrent de leurs missions depuis le début, du jour ou Sam avait du jouer au anthropologiste et se mettre cette magnifique robe qui lui allait si bien. Il se souvinrent aussi de la fameuse théorie de Broca jusqu'à en arriver à leur petite expédition au cœur de l'Antarctique, ou ils c'étaient bien gelé les fesses. C'est comme cela quand presque trente minutes, ils résumèrent leurs six dernières années d'existence. Ils parlèrent également de l'"élévation" de Daniel, de leurs sentiments à l'égard de cela et de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensuite. Ils arrivèrent même à parle sans problème du test zatar'c, des réalités alternés. Tout cela, en exprimant à travers leurs paroles et leurs mots, tout les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. L'amour n'est visible que par le cœur, ce que l'on voit avec les yeux n'est que profonde amitié... Ils étaient arriver à converser sur un sujet qui leur étaient interdit, ils le savaient et c'est là qu'était tout le problèmes.

SG-1 venait de rentrer sur Terre, après cinq jours de négociations et de pourparler, Jonas avait réussi à aboutir à un traiter convenables pour les deux parties. Pour une fois, tout c'était bien passer et l'accord passer entre ces deux peuples ne présageait que du bon pour l'avenir...

Sam venait de rentrer chez elle, après cette mission, le général Hammond leur accorda quatre jours de permissions pour leur excellent travail sur cette planète. Elle avait décider de prendre ces quelques jours de congédiements hors de la base, chez elle. Elle était donc maintenant chez elle, en vacance. Il était tard, déjà 22h45 et elle avait mangé au mess avant de partir. Elle décida donc d'aller immédiatement se coucher. Elle finissait de se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain, elle éteignit la lumière de la pièce et se dirigea vers son lit dans l'obscurité éclairé par les lumières de la rue. Avant de se coucher, elle observa son lit : un lit deux places. Deux places, pour deux personnes, mais si souvent occupé par une seule. Elle pris alors le draps, le souleva et se glissa délicatement dans son lit. Elle était sur le dos, dans la pénombre, la tête posée sur l'oreiller de gauche la couverture lui arrivant à la taille à cause de la chaleur ambiante de la saison. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et ce n'était pas étonnant. Dans ces grands moments de mélancolie, elle ne se sentait jamais très bien. Elle sorti alors son bras droit de sous les couvertures et la posa sur l'oreiller placé à droite. Elle ferma alors les yeux en pensant à celui qu'elle aurait tant aimé voir à cette place, au seul être qu'elle été certaine d'être tombé amoureuse et surtout au seul homme qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer...

Bien des missions les avaient réunis et bien d'autres les avaient séparés. Tout avait débuté il y a déjà six ans, mais ce n'était encore que le commencement. Beaucoup d'évènements se produiront encore dans leur vie. Peut-être de beaux moments, peut-être des malheureux, mais pour Sam et Jack, la vie était loin d'être fini... et un jour sera peut-être le bon jour pour eux. Il ne faut jamais regarder dans le passé pour le regretter, il suffit de voir dans l'avenir pour être heureux... 


End file.
